Vehicles, such as a recreational vehicle or semi-trailer, incorporate jacks to support, level, or raise the vehicle. These jacks are commonly known as leveling legs or landing gear, and include at least one extendible member that is telescopically driven from to engage the ground. The extendible member telescopes from a static member fixed to the vehicle, such as by welding, bolting, and the like, at a predetermined height above the ground.
Variations in the height of different vehicles above the ground require custom fitting of the jacks to the specific vehicle in order to fix the jack relative to the vehicle Moreover, once a jack is fixed to a vehicle, the height of the static member relative to the is fixed and cannot be easily changed. This can be a problem if larger tires are placed on the vehicle, or a dip beneath the vehicle, results in the extendible member being to short to properly engage the ground. Accordingly, a need exists for an adjustable height jack, leveling leg, or landing gear, for vehicles.